There have been many structures proposed for sealing joints in roadway pavements, bridge pavements and the like. The objective is to prevent water and solid foreign substances from penetrating the space, called a joint, between adjacent sections of concrete pavement--such spaces being provided to accomodate the expansion of the respective concrete pavement sections during warm and hot weather and contraction thereof in cool and cold weather.
Same sealing structures previously used include elastomer extrusions of various external and internal geometric configuration while others use a combination of metal frames, beams or the like with elastomer members between the frames, beams, etc. to provide the sealing function and at the same time accomodating the changes in the joint width as the concrete expands and contracts during climatic temperature changes.